Sesshomaru's Feet
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: This story is about the life and times of Sesshomaru's daughter, Hato, his ex-wife Sadako and all their friends. BASED ON REAL SITUATIONS AND PEOPLE! Enjoy...
1. Sesshomaru's Feet

Sesshomaru's feet  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, Myouga, Inu Yasha, Aun, Rin and Jaken belong to Inu Yasha and Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Mama Sadako, Basan Hana and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall pale figure stood a short way from a small village. "Jaken, go and round up Aun." "But Sesshomaru-sama, we're leaving again?" "Hai, forever this time." He smirked and held up a small envelope, his long white hair drifting in the light wind. "Very well Danna." The toad bowed and ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*Several Years Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama!" A girl ran into her Kaasan's arms. "Mama Sadako!" The girl smiled. She had long, straight black hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore a long white kimono with a blue and yellow cloth tying it. "Mama!" "Calm down Hato." Her kaasan commanded, glaring at her. Hato sat down and obeyed her kaasan. "Good girl." Her kaasan smiled brightly and patted her head. "Now what did you want? Hurry before Mama has to go back inside." "I wanted to know something. I have a Kaasan, you, but who's my Tousan?" "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, but. you see." Sadako hesitated, thinking. "Mama has to go in side now!" Her mother ran quickly into the house.  
  
In side sat a youkai with long blonde hair. She brushed the hair back and rubbed her white dog-ears. The house was a small wooden hut; in the center was a well. "Don't slam the door, it hurts my ears." "Sorry imotou." The sister fixed her modern blue skirt and the armor coving her hips. "So what was wrong with Hato?" "She wants to meet her Tousan Hana." Sadako sat down on a pillow and fixed the hem of her long white dress. "How can you see with all the black hair in the way?" Sadako shook her head and her wavy black hair stayed in place. "I just can."  
  
"Mama Sadako wouldn't tell me. I bet Basan Hana won't either. I want to find my Tousan." Hato stood up and looked around. "No one in this village is my Tousan, or alive for that matter, they've all disappeared mysteriously. I will set out to find my real Tousan." Hato began walking out of her village, still being young; she had no idea how to survive in the world or how dangerous it would be.  
  
"So how are things with Inu Yasha dear half sister?" Sadako asked. Hana waved a golden ring with a blue gem in her face. "He proposed! We're going to get married soon!" "Hai, you've told me that countless times." "Oh. Have I told you the story? We were at the beach and-" Sadako jumped out of her seat. "Nani?" "Hato's gone." "Oh no." "Oh no is right! My child support checks have just disappeared!" "She'll come back eventually right?" "Hai." Sadako sat back down and Hana continued her story.  
  
"Papa! Papa?" Hato stood over a small mushroom. She sniffed it. "Yucky!" She continued on her way, looked around carefully. "I don't like this, a ningen shouldn't be alone in a mori of youkai. I didn't even know there was mori here. Papa?" She stared at a snake on a branch. "Are you my Papa?" The snake jerked its head back and slithered away quickly. "Not Papa." She took another step and tripped over a log. "Ow, are you my Papa?" The log rolled away. Hato stared at the ground, depressed.  
  
Hato continued searching. "Papa! Papa? Who is my papa?"  
  
Myouga sat on a log, sipping tea from a miniature cup. "I wonder if Inu Yasha can handle all those youkai at once? Oh! If he lives he'll squash me!" Hato's jumped on the log, squashing Myouga. Myouga lay flat on the ground "Go Inu Yahsa, go."  
  
"So where is he now?" "Oh, he had some business to take care of." "What kind?" "Hoards of youkai. an extermination really." "How many youkai?" "I don't know, a million?" "And you let him go?" "He's gonna win." "You really ought to keep him on a tighter leash." "It didn't work for you." "Ah shut up."  
  
Hato climbed out of the mori and looked over a large valley and a clear pond, a small village at its base. "Wow, what place is this?" Hato ran towards the village.  
  
An old man and his grandson walked out towards the pond. "What a beautiful day Jiisan!" "That it is my boy." "Jiisan! What's that?" The old man looked up and screamed. "YOUKAI! A YOUKAI IS HEADING FOR THE VILLAGE!"  
  
Hato heard the old man's yelling and screamed. "Oh no! A youkai!" She ran in fear, back towards the mori.  
  
"The youkai, is gone Jiisan." The little boy said. The old man smiled. "That is good my boy." "Jiisan, another one!" The pointed in the opposite direction at a large dragon flying near. "YOUKAI! A YOUKAI IS HEADING FOR THE VILLAGE!"  
  
"Mama Sadako!" Hato ran into the room and hugged her Kaasan. "Mama! A youkai is chasing me." "So?" "So stop it!" "Oh fine." Sadako rose and dragged her daughter outside. "What youkai? I don't see any." A large brown dragon landed in front of them. A pale youkai slid off its back and walked towards the house. "Sadako, I heard you killed our child again." "No, I just lost her. She came back, see?" Sadako pushed Hato towards the youkai. "Papa?" "Hai." "PAPA!" Hato ran and hugged her Tousan. Sesshomaru stared at her and scratched his head. "Why is she like this?" "Well, the last time she saw you she was less then three months old." "Does she even know she's a youkai?" "I doubt it, she's pretty clueless."  
  
"I'm. a hanyou?" Hato asked, taking a step back from her tousan. "Iie, you're a full youkai." Her mother said. "MAMA! YOU'RE A YOUKAI?" "Duh, I mean, didn't you notice the white skin, the clear lack of fingernails, the "mysterious" disappearance of all villagers, the mass grave yard of bones in our backyard, the wild, terrifying shrieks at night?" "Well. kind of."  
  
Hana came outside and smiled. "Sesshomaru! Did you hear?" "Yes, please stop telling me." "Inu Yasha and I are engaged!" "I HEARD!" "Oh. does Hato know?" "What, about the time she was killed?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was killed?" Hato almost cried. "Yeah." Sadako rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "You were a baby and for one reason or another I kind of killed you. Your tousan had to revive you with the Tenseiga." "He did?" "Hai. He cared about you more then I did. It's not that he actually loves you, it's a matter of pride really." Hato ran and hugged her tousan. "Oh Papa! You love me! Then." Hato scratched her head in confusion. "Where have you been the past few years?"  
  
"I dumped you with your mother when you were three months old." "Why?" "I got a divorce." "You did?" Sadako nodded. "Hai, we were only together for twelve months and I was pregnant for nine of those months." "Hai, I understand that part, why did he leave?" "Oh your tousan found a younger girlfriend." "You did?" "Sesshomaru-sama." An eighteen-year-old Rin slid off of Aun and walked towards them slowly.  
  
"STEP MAMA!" Hato ran and hugged Rin. "He dumped you for her?" Hana asked in awe. "She's so beautiful! Why did he even marry you if he could have had her?" Sadako glared at her half-sister. "Say, I bet Rin has heard the story of your engagement." Hana ran towards Rin and began talking. Hato walked slowly back towards her tousan. "I was happy meeting you Papa. Do I get go home with you?" "Iie. I'm not even going to bother visiting you on weekends. Just know I'm the most power youkai ever and I love you more then you mother does which isn't saying a lot." "Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you Papa!" "Nice to see you daughter I pay for but never actually wanted." Sesshomaru climbed aboard Aun and Rin ran to join him. Aun turned around and began running then took off into the air.  
  
"I'm a youkai, but I'm an Inu Hanyou and zombie hanyou like thing." Hana nodded. "Hai, like me. I'm an Inu Hanyou and a Zombie hanyou... apparently." "Basan Hana?" "Hai?" "Will my Papa ever come to visit me?" "Iie, not really. I think when he brought you back to life with the Tenseiga he didn't bring your brain back." "Nani?" "Baka." "Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that was the story of how Hato found her Tousan, Sesshomaru. I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to. Papa stayed so Mama wouldn't seem so weird.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure! 


	2. Sesshomaru's Feet II

Sesshomaru's Feet part two  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, Myouga, Inu Yasha, Aun, Rin and Jaken belong to Inu Yasha and Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, Poppins, Spooky, Uncle Kinky and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hato woke up and looked around her small hut. Her Kaasan was gone, but her Basan, Hana was sitting on a pillow, staring at her ring and writing in the dirt. "Basan Hana?" Hana looked up and smiled. "Ohayo, sleepy head. Get up." "Where is Mama Sadako?" "Sadako went out. She's at a courthouse." "Nani?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sadako-san, why have do you demand custody of your child, Hato to her tousan now after almost eight years?" A tall man in a black robe asked. "Well your honor, I'm just so freaking tired of my kid, it would be awesome to just drop her with her tousan every weekend. I mean, my former husband misses our child so greatly and my daughter truly wants to spend time with him." "Very well, custody of Hato will be paid to her tousan Sesshomaru, on weekends?" "Can't he just have full custody? I mean, I've tried to drowned her and she just won't stay down. Oh, I mean, hai, thank you your honor." Sadako turned and walked away, muttering profanities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did it go Neesan?" Hana asked when Sadako returned home. "Every weekend!" Sadako cheered. "Sugio!" "I know! I'll have more time to work on failing relationships!" Hato crawled forward and stared at her kaasan. "Mama? What do you mean?" "Oh, umm." Sadako bent down and smiled at her daughter. "Hato, how would you like to spend some more time with tousan?" Hato gasped. "Really!? He wants to see me again?" "Hell no- uh, yes, he does. Every weekend." "What is a weekend?"  
  
Sadako informed her former husband of the arrangement. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was anything but happy.  
  
"My wedding planner is coming in, we have to go find her." Hana said to Sadako. "Really, when?" "On Saturday." "Who is your wedding planner anyway?" "Poppins." Sadako froze. "Po- Poppins?" "Hai, Poppins. She volunteered." "But.. Hato will be away, I'll have to see her." "What's the big deal? Poppins is your daughter." "Mama?" Hato scratched her head. "Who is Poppins?" "No one Hato. Go pack your things. You're going to visit tousan."  
  
On Friday, Sadako sent Hato alone threw the woods to find her tousan. Hato wandered around until she found Sesshomaru near a crispy village on the edge of a lake. "TOUSAN!" Hato ran and hugged her tousan. Sesshomaru sighed and began to walk, dreading the time he would have to spend with her.  
  
Sadako ran around, trying to find something she could do to avoid seeing Poppins. "What's the big deal Sadako?" Hana asked her Neesan. "I don't want to have to see Poppins. She moved away after Spooky and I divorced. "Hai, what was he, your third husband?" "Iie, I think he was my fifth." The two of them sat, trying to recall. "Well, that doesn't matter!" Hana sighed. "Hato doesn't know her step-tousans or step-neesans?" "Iie! She never heard any of them."  
  
Sesshomaru brought Hato aboard Aun. Hato was so excited; she had never seen anything like him before. Rin was happy to see Sesshomaru spending time with his daughter.  
  
"Papa Sesshomaru! What do I call her?" Hato asked, pointing to Rin. "Rin." He growled. "Rin!" Hato hugged Rin. "Rin! I remember you! I met you when I met Papa! You are Papa's wife! But you are not mama!" Rin nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru smirked, having come up with a cunning and brilliant plan.  
  
"Poppins is coming tomorrow, I think Spooky will be with her." "I don't want to see Spooky again." "Why not?" "Spooky? The Skeleton Demon? No thanks. He's cute and all, but I'm no good at confronting divorcees without my dagger." "A word of advice, leave the dagger home."  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Hato. "Come child." He walked with her, into the woods and dropped her on the ground. "We are playing Kakurenbo, go hide and I will seek you." Hato smiled and hugged her tousan's leg. "Hai Tousan!" Hato ran off into the woods. Sesshomaru stared for a moment and turned around, walking out of the woods.  
  
Sadako was desperate, in only a few moments, Poppins and her ex-husband Spooky would be visiting. "Relax Neesan, it won't be for long. well, iie, it will be for long. They're invited to the wedding too." "Where's Inu Yasha?" "My darling is out slaying demons." "Is that all he ever does?" "That and bury villagers."  
  
Hato looked around the forest and sighed. "Where is papa? Tousan!" Hato could hear no replied. "Tousan?" Her tousan wasn't there. Hato sighed and tried to find her way home.  
  
"POPPINS!" Hana rushed out the door to greet her niece. "Basan!" Poppins hugged her. Poppins had short purple and calm brown eyes. She looked around quickly. "Where's Kaasan?" "Umm." Sadako walked out of the hut and hugged her daughter. "Poppins, it's so wonderful to see you again." Sadako said calmly, trying to suppress her stabby mood. "I'd love to stay but I have to go and," Sadako thought quickly. "Umm, pick up Hato!" "Hato?" "Oh, your imotou." "I have an imotou?" "Hai, she's with her tousan right now, I have to go and get her- be fore he eats her." Sadako began to walk away. She sighed with relief. She felt a small hand come across her rear. Sadako screamed and turned around. "SPOOKY!"  
  
Spooky, the five inch tall skeleton demon stood behind her. He saluted her and squeaked. "Spooky! Don't you speak to me that way!" He squeaked again. "I have to go pick up my daughter!" He squeaked and began to walk away. Sadako stuck out her tongue and went on her way.  
  
"So, have you founded a good DJ Poppins?" Poppins twirled her hair around her finger and nodded. "Hai! My Jisan, Kinky will do it for free." Hana stared blankly at her. "Umm. yeah. you see, there might be children at this wedding and, I don't want anyone to freak out-" "Oh, no, Kinky is cool. He won't do anything naughty." "I should hope not."  
  
Sadako wandered into the woods and sighed. Hato was in a tree, curled into a fetal position, rocking back and forth slowly. "Hato, we're going home." "Kaasan? Mama Sadako!" Hato jumped from the tree and hugged her mother. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, we can't go home. I might as well teach you to kill villagers." "Why can we not go home?" "Your neesan is visiting." "NEESAN!" Hato smiled. "I have a neesan!?" "Hai, which is why we have to go now." "Mama! I want to meet her!"  
  
Sadako brought Hato home to meet her neesan, Poppins and they seemed pleased to meet. Hato got along well with her step-tousan Spooky. Sadako tried not to speak to them, but in the end, she was forced to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that was the story of how Hato found her step-Tousan, Spooky and her step-neesan, Poppins. Sesshomaru went to court and demanded he no longer have to see Hato. Judge Imori, avoiding his own children agreed. I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to. Papa stayed so Mama wouldn't seem so weird.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure! 


	3. Sesshomaru's Feet III

Sesshomaru's feet part 3  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Hachiemon, Mushin, Kohaku, Toto-sai, his bull, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin and Jaken belong to Inu Yasha and Ramna ½ and all their magical songs belong to Ramna ½ and Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Filth is a song by Dir en Grey, it belongs to them, all hail the Grey! Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai and the creators of Hamtaro and Gohan to Akira Toriyama and all who worked hard on DB, DBZ and DBGT. Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, Jessica, Jessica, Nada, Spooky, Uncle Kinky and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hana lay awake on her futon, staring at the ceiling, thinking only of the next day. She tried to set aside her anticipation, but she still could not sleep. After lying motionless for what seemed much longer then it factually was, she drifted into sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP HANA! Shimatta, you must be the only woman to ever sleep through her own wedding!" Hana sat up right in bed then fell back down. "Itai, my head." "Yeah, the bachelorette party kicked ass, but come on now! We have to go! If you don't get there in time, you'll miss your wedding!" Sadako rose from her sister's futon and walked across the small hut to where Hato was trying on a new kimono. "Mama Sadako, what is a wedding?" "It's when two people have a big party then leave each other four hours later. Marriages never work out. You're eight now, right?" "Sou omoi-masu." "Hai. You'll have your first marriage soon. I've already set up a base ground of suitors." "But. I'm just a little kid!" "Hai, in our family, it is traditional to be married again and again and again. Hana is the only one not to complete that." "That's right!" Hana yelled, dressing quickly and eating at the same time. "And I'm not going to screw up this marriage!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of a small white chapel, covered in pink banners, flowers and bells. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin hugged his arm. "I'm sorry to have dragged you here, but it is your brother being married." "Inu Yasha is a half demon, to compare him to kono, Sesshomaru is madness." Rin smiled. "I would never compare you two! I only thought we should support him, besides, it's fun and catered!" A thin, five-inch skeleton walked by with a chicken on a leash. Another, slightly chubbier one chased after him, squeaking. Rin and Sesshomaru just stared. "Hana is Sadako's imotou. this place will be a circus." "Young Hato is supposed to be the flower girl, and a kitsune of the name Shippo is the Ring bearer."  
  
Hana arrived at the church are ran as quickly as she could to a room to change into her dress. Her bride's maid, Sadako followed her closely, carrying Hato is her arms. Hana quickly changed into a long, elegant white dress, adorn in jewels and silks. Sadako changed in a plain white dress and Hato was dressing in a small pink dress, decorated in flowers.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in another room a black tuxedo. Miroku smiled and closed his eyes. "That looks fine Inu Yasha." "Arigatou. I guess." Miroku left the room, followed by Sango who was waiting outside the door. "And such an attractive bride, hmm, I wouldn't mind to marry the girl myself, if she would bear my children-" Miroku was slammed to the ground with Sango's boomerang. "Honestly Houshi-sama! On her wedding day!?" Miroku sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh! Sango! It's you! Not that I wouldn't want you to bear my children, I'd much rather have, ten, twenty, even a thousand children with you!" He patted her butt. "HENTAI!!!" Sango progressed beat him with her boomerang.  
  
Soon, the ceremony began. On one half on the small chapel, were Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Hachiemon, Mushin, Kohaku, Toto- sai, his bull, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku and many others. As crowded, as Inu Yasha's side may have seemed, Hana's side was over flowing with her friends and Sadako's failed marriages and children. Poppins was bustling around, helping Spooky and Kinky set up a record player. Sadako's twin daughters, Jessica and Jessica, were helping people to their seats. Sadako's daughter Nada was talking with her tousan, Gohan and Sadako's ex husband, the hamster demon Hamutaro.  
  
Music began to play, contributed by Hana's jisan, Kinky. Jisan Kinky unfortunately had poor taste in music and a sick sense of humor, began the ceremony with the song Yasashii, Ii Ko ni Narenai (I Can't Become a Gentle, Good Girl: Ramna ½). Inu Yasha glared at him and Kinky changed the song to My Will (1st ending theme: Inu Yasha).  
  
Miroku stood at the front, large bandages covering the back of his head. Inu Yasha eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you get that?" He coughed into his hand. "Sango." Kinky switched the music to a more classical wedding music. Hato walked slowly down the aisle throwing flower petals in peoples faces and on the ground. Shippo, Sango and Sadako followed her. Then came Hana in her elegant wedding dress. Inu Yasha smiled.  
  
They reached the end of the aisle and stopped. Hana hugged her bouquet of Roses and Sakura. Miroku began to talk and everyone pretended to listen, but inside, they were all bored to death. "Inu Yasha, do you take Hana to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Miroku asked. "Hai." "And Hana, do you take Inu Yasha to be your lawfully wedded husband, threw sickness and health, richness and poorness, full demon form and full moons. whatever that means." "Hai." "Should anyone hold a reason why these two should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your heiwa." Everyone in the chapel stood up and began to yell. Miroku smiled nervously. "Okay, let's do this a different way! Does anyone not have a reason why these two should be married?" Everything was silent. "Hai." Hato raised her hand. "Basan Hana loves Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha loves Basan Hana. It shouldn't matter what they say." She said, pointing to the pews. "Good enough. With the power vested in me by. well, with the power vested in me, I proclaim you Hanyou and wife. husband and wife. You may begin the mating process!" Sango smacked the back of Miroku's head.  
  
Inu Yasha and Hana kissed and ran down the aisle, Hana, throwing her bouquet behind her. "Hentai!" "Please, Sango, be merciful!" The bouquet landed in Sango's hands. She blushed. "Ah, now that's more like it." Miroku reached up and stroked Sango's behind. Sango shrieked and hit him with the flower. "Sango! Iie! Those have thorn!"  
  
At the reception, Jisan Kinky played Every Heart (Fourth ending theme: Inu Yasha) apposed to his first choice, Filth (Dir en Grey). It was a lovely party and Hana had never been happier. Although, when the song Embryo (Dir en Grey) started to play, everyone could tell it was time to leave.  
  
Sadako and Hato went home alone, as Hana went off on her honeymoon. "Mama Sadako?" "Hai, Hato?" "You said I would have to get married soon." "Hai, in a few months I'll pick a suitor, you'll be married and then divorced. Single and depressed, then married, then divorced again. It's a viscous cycle our family holds dear." "Why do people get married?" "Because they love each other I guess." "Then why do they divorce?" "Iie real reason." "Oh. will Basan Hana and Jisan Inu Yasha come to visit?" "Hai, Hana will be back soon. Next time Inu Yasha goes away to slay demons she will stay with us." "Mama Sadako, I had fun today!" "I'm sure you did." Sadako began to sharpen a knife, not for any specific reason. "Mama, please don't stab me in my sleep." "Very well. Oyasumi Hato." Sadako went out to terrorize villages and Hato fell asleep with sweet dreams of someday having her own, big beautiful wedding and not having to leave someone she loves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that was the story of how Hana married her true love, Inu Yasha. The wedding was weird, I know, but come on, how normal could that wedding really be? I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure!  
  
(Also, please don't send any flaming reviews. I am a big supporter of Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kagome was left out so Inu Yasha could marry Hana. So the real Hana would be happy! ^^) 


	4. Sesshomaru's Feet IV

Sesshomaru's feet part 4  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha belong to Inu Yasha and Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Haru belongs to Fruits Basket and it's creator Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama.?" Hato slowly rose from her futon and searched for her kaasan. "Mama Sadako must be out plundering and destroying a new village. I hope she returns soon." Hato sat down in the center of the tiny hut and waited for her kaasan, only the sound of the ame keeping her company.  
  
Sadako did not return that night or the next morning. Hato was terrified. Horrifying thoughts plagued her mind. "Mama Sadako. where has my Kaasan gone off to? Will she return to me? What if she does not? Has she finally abandoned me like she always said she would?" Hato grabbed her head and lied down slowly. "Oh kaasan." The door swung open, lightning from outside masked the figure in the doorway. "MAMA!?" The person step forward, Hato screamed. A man shrunk down next to her. "Sadako- it appears your house has been infested while you were gone. Do you think the child is lost?" Sadako came in behind him and sat next to him. "Iie- not infested. I MAY have forgotten to tell you- but I have kids." "Oh, okay- KIDS!?" The man fell down unconscious.  
  
"Mama?" Sadako picked up Hato and carried her towards the door. "Hato- let me tell you something. You see, when a woman marries a man, has kids and gets divorced; sometimes the woman gets lonely again and decides to marry another man. But men don't exactly like it when you tell them you have kids. It means less attention for them- also means they have someone else's offspring clutching them and screaming tousan. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Hato shook her head. Sadako sighed. "I've married Haru, the Ushi Youkai. I trust you will clean out your locker and leave this home." "Mama, I don't get a locker. I got a basket full of hay." "Oh. ushi eat hay right? In that case, just leave." Hato began to cry. "You- you mean- YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!?" "Did I ever?" "I. guess not. BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" "Shh! You'll wake up Haru!"  
  
Haru slowly sat up rubbing his head. "What's all the noise? Oh hai!" He pounced on Sadako. "You didn't tell me you had a kid Sadako!" "I didn't tell you a lot of things sweetie, that's what made it so fun." "Not in front of the kid!" Hato took a long look at Haru.  
  
He had messy white hair on the top of his head, but belong the clump of white was black. His eyes were dark gray and Hato couldn't see threw them. "Mama. married Haru. Why did I not go to the wedding?' "Oh, we had a five minute one. Vegas is an important part of our family's life." Haru stared at Sadako. "Don't you think I would have liked to know if you had a kid?" Sadako shrugged. "Iie." "Mama?" "Just let me fix one thing." Sadako picked up Hato and like a football, punted her out the door. "Now we can be alone Haru!"  
  
Hato sat up covered in mud. She shook her head and headed for the mori, hoping for some shelter from the ame.  
  
"Don't be so upset Haru! I'm sure there are secrets you're keeping from me!" Sadako leaned over and hugged him. Haru turned into an ushi. "Oh, like that for instance!" Haru mooed.  
  
Hato climbed up and tree and shivered. "I want Papa. He'd take care of me!" "Hato?" Hato looked down, Hana walked up to the tree, a light parasol over her head. "Basan Hana!"  
  
"What are you doing out here in the ame?" "Mama got married and kicked me out of the house." Hana sighed. "Just like all the others huh? You're taking it better the Poppins did. That's good. I didn't think the poor thing would even stop screaming those words." "Nani?" "Foul words. kuso, butsu, chikusho. none of your worries though. But Hato, you're young. I'm sure as soon as this marriage fails, Sadako will want you back." "Why?" "Because Sesshomaru gives her money to keep you."  
  
"Oh my poor Haru-kun!" Sadako picked up a kettle of boiling water. "I can't think of anything else! Hugging you again didn't work, kissing you didn't work- perhaps you're like Ranma-chan!" Haru's eyes opened very wide and he tried to run and Sadako held him in place. "SADAKO! NO-" She poured the hot water on his head and he transformed back into his human form. "Oh! Haru! You are naked!" Haru grumbled. "Could you at least get me a towel?" "I like you better this way." "FOR MY HEAD!" "Oh. I guess." Haru grumbled and glared at her. "Nani- don't give me that look!"  
  
"I'm sure Sadako will screw up this marriage somehow." "But- it could be weeks before Mama and Haru fight- they seemed so happy." "Haru? Sohma Hatsuharu the Ushi Youkai?" "Hai, have you heard of him?" "I've heard he's a bit. odd. I'm sure he'll leave her soon." "Will Mama be okay?" "She'll be fine."  
  
"Sadako-" "Haru, don't get too angry- you have a cholesterol problem. or, maybe you don't, but I don't know." "SADAKO!" Haru became enraged. "SADAKO!" "Nani- it's not that big a deal. I mean, sure I hide all of your clothes- but come on. You're so cute- you don't even need them!" Black-Haru jumped up and picked up a table. "STOP SAYING THAT!" "Whoa! Put the table down! You- actually, you're pretty cute now." "IIE MORE!" He threw the table at the wall and it went right through. "Hey! That's expensive bamboo!" Sadako picked up a basket and shoved it into Black-Haru's mouth. "Clam down- we're married, we have our whole lives to work this out!" Black- Haru spit it out the hay. "IIE! I CAN'T LIVE THIS WAY! I CALL FOR DIVORSE!" Sadako sighed. "Oh, just like all my other husbands." "WHAT OTHER HUSBANDS!?"  
  
Hana grabbed Hato's hand and helped her down from the tree. "Come on Hato, let's go home. I'm sure if he hasn't let Sadako by now- it'll at least be worth a visit." "Hai Basan."  
  
"HARU! PLEASE THINK THIS OVER!" Black-Haru stormed out of the hut. "HATSUHARU!" He flipped her off and wandered away. "I'LL SHIP YOU YOUR CLOTHES!"  
  
"Sadako?" "Oh!" Sadako smiled to Hana and Hato. "How are you Imotou Hana? How is Inu Yasha?" "Fine, he was called away on a rush Demon Extermination job. How are you?" "Umm. divorced. again." "Oh, that's too bad." "MAMA!" Hato ran to her kaasan and hugged her. "Oh Mama! You must be so upset!" Sadako shrugged. "I'm used to it by now, what is this, like the tenth time?" Hana nodded in agreement. "Sou omoi-masu." "Mama, can I come back and live with you?" Sadako smiled. "Oh course. Sweetie- you're my only source of income." Hato and Sadako hugged. Sadako pulled out a small dagger. Hana shook her head and took the dagger away.  
  
"I think I'll stay the night. We can look threw magazines and point at cute boys." "Hai." Sadako stood up, Hato in her arms. "We can pick up a husband for Hato." "Sounds like fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so Sadako found and lost the person of her dreams for the twelfth time. Haru went on to be a brilliant actor and appears in the show Fruits Basket. I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure! 


	5. Sesshomaru's Feet V

Sesshomaru's feet part 5  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha belong to Inu Yasha and Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Die, Kyo, Toshiya, Sinya and Kaoru are Dir en Grey, I do not own them (yet) and although I love them, they honestly scare the hell out of me. Also, they may or may not actually be demons. I'm not a doctor, I don't know. Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, Kare, and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way) (I apologise to Karen. Please don't kill me.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was still away fighting youkai, so Hana stayed with Sadako, comforting her neesan, helping her pick out a husband for Hato. Poppins, trying to hide from her loan shark, came for a short visit as well. They had decided, as soon as Hato turned nine years old, they would marry her off to any random man they could find. But to pass the time, they searched for rich suitors who would marry a nine year old. Unfortunately, they searched for theses suitors in the Personal Ads in their local newspaper.  
  
"Oo.. Look at this one. Affectionate older man, desperately seeking large hipped seven year old. we could make Hato look seven right?" "Hora. look at this. Sorry I stabbed Kyo. I'll be at my Baasan's home. Come find me." "That's odd." "Uh oh. Sadako. it sounds like you'll have to make some more room." "Nani do you mean? Am I pregnant? HATO! TIME TO GO LIVE WITH YOUR TOUSAN!" "Oh." Hato groaned from outside the house. "Iie. The note is from Kare." Poppins said. "Who's Kare?" "YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!" Hana and Poppins both screamed.  
  
"Iie, since when do I have a granddaughter?" "I think she's Caitlin's daughter." "Do I have a daughter named Caitlin?" "Probably. You have like, seventy!" Hana said, ashamed of her sister's lack of knowledge. "I hang out with Kare all the time and I don't even know who her parents are, so don't feel too bad kaasan." Poppins said. "What's important if Kare stabbed someone and will be hanging out with us." "Oh. HATO! GO SLEEP IN A TREE! YOU'VE BEEN REPLACED!" "Daijobou." Hato said from outside.  
  
"Poppins, you said you hang out with Kare, what type of youkai is she?" "Well, she's your granddaughter so naturally she's part zombie youkai, but other then that, I have no idea. Her origin is quite a mystery. One never to be solved because everyone was too lazy to make an appropriate family tree." "Hai, laziness is a property our family values highly." Hana and Poppins stared at her. "Nani?"  
  
"YAHOO! HA HA! BAASAN! KARE HAS COME TO VISIT YOU!" Poppins, Hana and Sadako rushed outside. A tall girl stood over Hato. She had very short orange hair and wore all black. "What a tiny house. can't imagine what kind of kinky stuff goes on in there." Kare picked up Hato. "Hey there Kinky-Shrimp." "Kinky! Kinky!" Hato yelled happily, flailing her arms. "HATO! IIE! DON'T SAY THAT!"  
  
Kare left Hato in the dirt and went inside with Poppins, Hana and Sadako. "What's with all these magazines? Baasan, you searching for a husband. another husband?" "Hai, but also one for Hato!" "She's eight." "She is?"  
  
"Face it," Hana whispered to Poppins. "She's exactly kaasan of the year."  
  
"Kare, what has brought you here?" Sadako asked. "I dot into a fight with my rapist. I mean therapist.. Of course." "I see." Hato walked into the room and sat down next to Kare, admiring her. "Hey, Kinky-Shrimp, want to learn some cool new words? Kuso, Shimatta, Butsu, Yarou, Bobo-" "That's enough." Poppins said. "Hato isn't the type to know what words are appropriate and when." Hana whispered. "That's good." "Butsu?" Hato pointed at a pillow. "Butsu!"  
  
Kare and Hato were outside, Sadako watching them from the window. "Sadako. relax a little." Hana said gathering her things. "Hana, you're leaving already?" "Inu Yasha will be home soon. I have to go to greet him." "Poppins, you'll stay won't you? I still need someone to help me find a rich hentai to marry Hato." "As long as you feed me- I'll be right here to find a hentai to marry your daughter. wait- that sounded wrong..." "Mama!" Hato ran in the house, jumping up and down. "Mama! Kare taught me new words! Bobo! Bobo! Bobo!Bobo wa kinky!" "IIE! HATO! THAT'S VERY BAD!" Sadako tried to bring the hilt of her dagger down on Hato's head, but Hana grabbed it away from her. "What have I told you about using the dagger on Hato! For god's sakes! I'm only her basan but shimatta. you're a really bad parent!" "HEY! DON'T CALL MY PARENTING INTO QUESTION! HATO, RIGHT MAMA IS A GOOD KAASAN?" "Bobo, butsu."  
  
"Kare, I'm afraid you can't stay here any more." Sadako said, after sending Poppins and Hato to see Hana off. "Nani!? Is this about Jisan Kinky? I mean, I told him I wasn't interested but he just keeps coming. You tell him I don't want to marry him. Marriage is for weirdos. Then again, he does have that S&M bar." "Iie, Kare, its Hato. She's been yelling Bobo nonstop and if her father found out, my main source of income would disappear! Do you know hoe much I get paid for keeping that kid? The child support checks are so grand, I've stopped stealing from the villages I destroy." "Sugio! He must really not want to see this kid!" "Hai. Besides, I never found out why you came here in the first place." "I had no where else to go. I can't remember who my parents are, all I remember is I think you're my baasan." Sadako smiled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't remember anything!"  
  
"I got into a fight with my . therapist- yeah, you go on and call him that. Die, the Grey Youkai." "Die? . Grey Youkai?" "Dir en Grey Youkai. I kidnapped one. He didn't mind. oh the kinkiness!" Kare smiled. "But, Die had a little friend, Kyo. And I mean little! He was like, two feet tall! So I put him in a birdcage, you know, just for laughs. But, then Kyo got all whiney so I stabbed him. Then Die got upset for some reason and just like that, no more kinkiness! Plus, Poppins' Jisan was coming onto in this bar." "Some. until you and Die get back together. you'll be here?" "Yeah." Sadako screamed.  
  
"Relax Baasan! You looking for a rich hentai, I know plenty." Sadako jumped up and ran out of the house.  
  
Poppins and Hat were returning and saw Sadako running. "Kaasan, what is it?" Poppins asked. "Kare had a fight with her therapist, Die! Now she's going to be here until they're together!" Poppins laughed. "What's so funny?" "She uses the word therapist." (Well, this is somewhat a kid's story!) "Look, just help me get her back to Die or I'm out of luck!" "Fine." "I think all we have to do is find new Kyo. Do they sell those at Macys?" Poppins smacked the side of her kaasan's head. "Kaasan! Baka! They sell Kyo's at Sears!" "Hato, watch yourself! We'll be back before day break."  
  
Sadako and Poppins trudged home the next morning. "I can't believe it. We went all the way to Connecticut, which is on an entirely different continent and they were sold out of Kyos." "You know. know that I think of it. I think my Jisan Kinky bought one of those for sick, sick purposes." "Really? Let's just go take him!" "Okay. But when we go into Jisan Kinky's bar, try and close your eyes and not touch anything. "Maybe we can find a hentai just for Hato in there?"  
  
"KARE!" Poppins and Sadako ran to Sadako's hut in triumph! "Kare! We found you a new Kyo! Now you can go back to Die! Kare?" Kare was gone. Hato sat in front of the house alone. "Hato, where is Kare?" "A scary man with big red hair came and took her away. They said dirty things to each other and did weird things in the house." Sadako screamed. "MY HOUSE! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO IT!? Or, more to the point, WHAT HAVE THE DONE IN IT!? Hato, we can never go back inside, we're going to have to tear the house down and build an entirely different one." "Can I go yet?" The two foot tall Kyo asked. Poppins nodded. "Yeah. I think your work here is done." "You want to come with me baby?" ". iie. I don't think I would like too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so Kare and Die got back together and enjoyed many kinky and disturbing mental images! And with Die's money, Kare went on to pursue her dream, Kinky World (Where all of your erotic fantasies come true! (Kinky World © Karen)! I apologize to Dir en Grey and again to Karen! Please don't kill me! I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure! 


	6. Sesshomaru's Feet VI

Sesshomaru's feet part 6  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha belong to Inu Yasha and Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Haru belongs to Fruits Basket and it's creator Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way) (Forgive me fans of Fruits Basket; I've never actually watched the show so I fear Haru may be Out Of Character! If anyone would assist me in making him more in Character, I would love their help! Thanks!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hana and Inu Yasha fight. Hana was married to Orlando. Had Shay. Hijinxs ensue 


	7. Sesshomaru's Feet VIII

Sesshomaru's feet part 8  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Kikyo and Kagome belong to Inu Yasha and Rumiko Takahashi Quetzelquotal is from Final fantasy and belongs to Square... I think. Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, Poppins, and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
THIS IS STORY #8! STORY #7, HATO'S FIRST WEDDING IS UNABLE TO UPLOAD! WHEN I FIND THE PROBLEM, I'LL FIX IT AND SESSHO'S FEET 7 WILL GO UP! - Emi-Chan -^.^- (new signature sign!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hana! HANA! DOZO! GOMEN!" Hana left, Inu Yasha chasing after her. "Aishiteru!" "Sayonara Inu Yasha!" "OSUWARI!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hato! Are you just going to sit there all day?" "Mama, my body is hollow... My kokoro..." "Oh quit whining! So you married and divorced! It's not big deal. I've already found some new men for you. Your engaged to them all, but you can only marry 'em one at a time." "Mama Sadako. My kokoro hurts." "Yeah, yeah. You were married for three hours; all you did was yell gibberish! Get up, we have to cut your hair and induct you in the boy scouts." "I like my hair long Mama." "Too bad butsu. Now, we have to find a thick sweater to cover your chest." "My chest? Why?" "Well, no reason yet, but in a few years, you'll become a beautiful young lady, just like me." Hato stared at her kaasan. "Nani?" "Nothing."  
  
"SADAKO!" Hana ran into the house and leapt towards her neesan, knocking her down. "NEESAN SADAKO!" Hana was soaked from her tears. "Oh Sadako..." "Imotou Hana, what is it?" "Inu Yasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Inu Yasha had other women?" Hana nodded her head. "A ningen named Kagome and a zombie named Kikyo." "Domo sugoi." Hana glared at her neesan. "Iie! Dame!" Hana began to cry again. "He doesn't need me! Why would he!?" She shook her head. "Basan Hana, stay here for a bit... Inu Yasha will come for you and he will come here." Hato said slowly. "Oh Hato, you're so sweet. Arigatou... But Inu Yasha has two girls already, he wouldn't want another." Hana smiled. Sadako fell down. "Neesan Sadako?" Hana sighed. "She's asleep!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shimatta..." Inu Yasha grumbled. He ran threw a mori, elegantly like a wolf, Kagome riding on his back, fuming with rage. "Osuwari." Inu Yasha tripped and fell, skidding along the ground. "WOULD YA STOP SAYING THAT!?" "OSUWARI! OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!!!!!" Inu Yasha twitched in the crater. "Serves you right." He slowly got back up. "Kagome..." He picked her up and began to run again. Shimatta! This is worse then that time I was stuck in Miroku's dirty body! Inu Yasha thought to himself. (-^.^-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hana, Sadako, Hato and just for the hell of it Poppins stayed up all night reading magazines, doing each others hair, role-playing Sailor Moon and eating raw and baked cookie dough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hana..." Inu Yasha snuck into Sadako's hut and stood over Poppins, clutching a small doll with long red hair in a ponytail. "Odd... Hana..." He crawled towards Hana's futon and sat down next to it. "Hana..." "AHHHH!" He swirled around; Hato was sitting up in her bed. "SANTA! SANTA YOU'RE REAL!" Inu Yasha pounced on her and held her mouth shut with his hands. "SHH! Don't wake them up..." "Santa?" "Iie. Watashi wa Inu Yasha." "Jisan Inu Yasha? Basan hana wants you back. She's been crying all night." Inu Yasha sighed. Hato rose from her futon and grabbed Hana's ankles. "Let's bring her outside."  
  
Inu Yasha carried Hana outside. She woke up with a start. "Inu- INU YASHA!?" "Hana! You have to believe me!" "Inu Yasha, who are those girls?" "Gomen..." Kagome came out from behind a tree and bowed. "Gomen, let me explain."  
  
They sat in a small circle. "A long time ago, Inu Yasha fell in love with a ningen priestess named Kikyo. A demon named Naraku betrayed them and turned them against each other." Hana nodded. "I have met Naraku. He's a yarou. He was at our wedding..." "He's a friend of Kaasans." Hato said. "She wants me to marry his so that she can take over his territory." "Kikyo sealed Inu Yasha to a tree for fifty years... then I found him. A witch kidnapped me and gave Kikyo back a portion of my soul. Kikyo attempted to kill Inu Yasha various time s and bring him to hell with her. But over time... I just fell in love with him, but I'm not from this time... it couldn't work between us no matter how hard we tried." "I..." Inu Yasha stared at the ground. "I was heart broken that I couldn't be with Kagome. Or with Kikyo. But... I found hyou." He grabbed Hana's hand. "And so my broken heart was reborn." Hato climbed onto Inu Yasha'a lap and stuck her fingers in his mouth. "There's a little thingy that moves in the back of your throat when you talk." Inu Yasha growled. "Your not as intimidating as Papa." "Hato..." Hana pulled her off of Inu Yasha. "Hey! You should be thankful! I'm keeping things real!"  
  
"Hana, you're a very nice demon." Hana smiled. "I love your uniform Kagome! Green is defiantly your color." Hato and Inu Yasha stared. "Did they just become friends in those few seconds?" Hato shrugged. "I don't know. I know very few things." "Inu Yasha!" Kagome pointed at him. "Huh? Nani?" "Osuwari." Inu Yasha fell into the ground. Hana stood over him and grabbed the rosary beads around his neck. "Only a girl with powers of a priestess who can remove this necklace is worthy of your heart." Hana pulled the necklace off slowly. Inu Yasha looked up at her. "Hana..." "Inu Yasha!" She fell into his arms, throwing the beads into the air. Hato watched them fly. Kagome sniffled and smiled. "Inu Yasha, I'm glad you found someone." She began to leave but hana called her back. "Kagome! I do not wish to replace you, nor do I want Inu Yasha to forget about you! I only wish to care and watch over him..." Kagome smiled. "Then you have my blessings!" "Please come visit us soon! We can go shopping!" "Yeah!"  
  
"Basan hana!" Hato called. "These are pretty!" Hana gulped. "Hato... are you wearing the rosary beads?" "Pretty..." Hato mumbled. "Oh no..." Kagome covered her eyes with her hand. "Quezelquotal!" Hato fell flat on her face. She sat up and smiled. "Sugoi!" "Hato, never, ever let Sadako know what that necklace does." "Don't worry! I know I'm a baka but I'm not THAT much of a baka!" "Good." Inu Yasha picked up Hana and Kagome climbed on his back. "Hey! That looks like fun!" Kagome smiled. "It's kind of like riding an uma!" Inu Yasha grumbled and ran off. Hato walked back into the house and sat down on her futon. She slowly took Poppins doll from her and held it up. "What do you think of my necklace?" The doll squeaked and Hato giggled. She crawled up in her futon with the doll. Poppins rolled over and hugged two other dolls, a blonde on and one with pink hair. "Poppins dolls are so weird..." Hato smiled. Inu Yasha and Hana are happy again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that was the story of how Hana, Inu Yasha and Kagome settled their differences. Kikyo ran off and hung out around Naraku's castle. She was last spotted in a Pauly Shore movie but there are doubt wether it was really her or not. The person in the movie was bald... I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure!  
  
(Also, please don't send any flaming reviews. I am a big supporter of Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha and Hana are peacefully in love so the real Hana would be happy! -^.^-) 


	8. Sesshomaru's Feet IX

Sesshomaru's feet part 9  
  
By Emi-Chan Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Jakotsu and Sango belong to Inu Yasha and Rumiko Takahashi Sadako belongs to Ringu and it's creators Mama Sadako, Basan Hana, Nada, Poppins, and Hato are original characters (This is supposed to be a comedy! Forgive me I.Y. fanfic writers for not following the real story in any way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sadako awoke and crawled out of her wheel in the middle of her hut. She sighed. Hato was still asleep as well as Poppins who was still in her house without any reason. Inu Yasha had been given jury duty and the jury became deadlocked and he had been sequestered in a fancy hotel. Hana came to stay with them like always when Inu Yasha was away.  
  
Sadako walked outside and looked around. "I'm bored..." She wandered off to destroy a village to keep herself entertained.  
  
Hana woke up and looked around. "The cover is off of Sadako's well. Where could she be?" Hana rose from her futon and left the hut. "Sadako..." Sadako sat in a tree, licking her lips. "Mmm... ningen... oh, imotou." "Neesan... You okay?" "Hai." Hana slumped up against the tree.  
  
"Have you ever wondered... who our parents were?" Sadako shrugged. "We have the same tousan, but different kaasans... I remember a little of my mother. What about you?" "Nothing." "Oh... that must suck." "I guess it does... I want to find our father." "How?" "The only way we can tell is if we take a blood test." Sadako smirked. "Oh Hai! I will take a blood same of every male in a five mile radius!"  
  
"Sadako! Don't kill any males until we find our father!" hana yelled. "You never know!" Sadako smiled. "A blood sample from every male in a five mile radius, oh joy. I fell so alive!" She jumped down from the tree and stretched her arms. "Watch Hato and Poppins! I'm going out!" Sadako raced off with such speed and excitement Hana was fearful.  
  
"Basan Hana, Neesan Poppins, where is Mama Sadako?" "Sadako went out for blood." Hana informed her. Hato sat down next to the well and leaned on it. "Okay..." "Hato..." Poppins jumped up, several stuffed dolls drooping from her head and shoulders. "Do you actually miss kaasan!?" "Oh course, she is my Mama Sadako..." Poppins shook her head and held up a blonde doll with bright blue eyes. "What do you think Yuki-Chan?" The doll squeaked and Poppins began to squeal. "Yuki-Chan! You're so cute! Shuichi-Chan?" She picked up another doll with pinkish-brown hair and eyes. The doll made a similar squeak. "Poppins, why do you always keep those dolls around?" Hana asked. "To remind me of my many, many handsome boyfriends. I'm not marrying any of them yet because I don't want to sink down to kaasans level! Besides, I would only be able to marry one at a time... But!" She held up the doll with red hair and purple eyes. "I'll marry this one first!" Hato smiled. "I like that one. He's a puppy head." "...Hai?"  
  
Sadako returned home with a large pack on her back. "I'm back!" She put it down and smirked. "I even got a sample of Sesshomaru's blood. Just in case. I mean Nada married her tousan. I hope I didn't. I can't picture Hato as my imotou."  
  
~*~*~*~*Several Weeks Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAY!" Hana rushed into the house, holding a slip of paper over her head. "The blood people! The sent us a letter!" Sadako shredded the envelope and pulled out the paper. "Let's see. Sadako-san and Hana-san... blah, blah... ALL SAMPLES INCONCLUSIVE! INCONCLUSION!" Sadako shredded the paper. "INCONCLUSIVE MY ASS!" "Sadako, we may have to go outside a five mile radius!" Sadako's eyes lit up. "YAY!" She flew from the house with her pack and test tubes, for the bleedings.  
  
Hato wandered outside. Miroku was coming from the east mori. Sadako's hut faced south, the southern mori lead to Sesshomaru's territories and the eastern lead to the boulders, Hana's home and far enough out, the ocean.  
  
"Hato!" "Miroku!" Hato ran to Miroku and hugged him. "Hato, have you seen Hana? Inu Yasha will be returning soon, I was sent to tell her." "WHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HA-HEEEE!!!!" "Nani?" Sadako flew from the sky and landed on Miroku. "HATO, HOLD HIM DOWN!" Hato did as her mother said and Sadako took a large blood sample and went on her way. "Excuse Mama." "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've bled... But damn did that hurt."  
  
~*~*~*~*Several Weeks Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"HANA!" Sadako ran into the hut, waving an envelope. "The blood tests are done?" "Hai!" Sadako shredded the envelope and Hana grabbed it away. Hana screamed and Sadako grabbed the paper, she too screamed. "AHHHHHH!!" "AHHHHHH!!!! OUR TOUSAN IS!" "IS!" "MIROKU!" they screamed in unison. Hana sniffled. "But then again, it doesn't surprise me one bit."  
  
"Miroku!" Hato's voice came from outside. "Hello Hato! Is Hana here, I know I've been here every week but Inu Yasha swears he'll come home soon, this is one hell of a deadlock." "What happened any way?" "You see, some people fall in love with people younger then them. People roughly your age. They're called minors." Hana and Sadako raced outside.  
  
"And that's why Jakotsu may be going to jail." Hato stared for a moment and began to cry. "MIROKU!" Hana and Sadako tackled him, both talking very fast! "Wait! Wait! Ladies! We can do this one at a time... or not." "IIE HENTAI!" Sadako screamed. "TOUSAN!" Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku froze. "T- tousan?" "HAI! TOUSAN!"  
  
"So the blood Sadako gathered from me...?" "That's right..." Hana said. "That makes me... one of you... I can deal with the traditions... is marriage as necessary?" "Oh my no. it's mostly spontaneous reproduction..." Miroku smiled. "Ahh hai. I've found a family for me!" "IIE!" Hana slapped him. "Miroku! You're Hato's Jiisan! As well as Poppins, Shay's and Nada's! You're my tousan and I won't have any of that! Besides, I thought you were married!" "Hai." "Where's Sango?" "Mm... not sure." Hato sighed. "Jiisan Miroku. I like that!" Miroku groaned. "I'm too young to be call Jiisan..."  
  
Miroku left as quickly as he could, Hana following him. Hato crawled into her mother's lap, while Sadako carved a spear out of a two by four. "Mama Sadako... Miroku Jiisan and Sango Baasan... will they come to visit us? They're fun." "Probably not for a while... I can't imagine how Sango will take it, here, see if this pierces the skin." Hato touched the tip of the spear and shook her head. "Chikusho... Well, whatever..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so Sadako and Hana found their father. Sango didn't take the news too well, but she eventually accepted it. I avoided using certain Japanese words because of personal feelings and a lack of ownership over certain characters. I left the words Mama and Papa because it's so much cuter. Besides, the charter is named Mama Sadako and I don't have the legal right to change it, even if I wanted to.  
  
If you review maybe Hato will be happy and come back to go on another adventure! 


End file.
